


Hopping into Boku No Hero!

by Starship_Artist



Series: Jumping Through the Multiverse [3]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: I’m sorry she’s op but she’s also a deity so yea, OP Character, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Artist/pseuds/Starship_Artist
Summary: Sylver travels the multiverse when she hears the call of a friend, telling her that their universe has a messed up timeline.She jumps to UA to watch the students and make sure none of them die. That's really hard to do when you have missing powers and a class that runs into a villain every week.
Series: Jumping Through the Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822669
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome To Boku No Hero Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syl meets with Eros to discuss the world she will be going into.

The teal portal opened on the clouds, the Hopper traveling through it watching the pink-haired Celestial text his disciple. 

“Eros! I’m here.”

“Syl! So glad you decided to come and help me.” The winged god said.

“Have you told Kiego that I’ll be visiting the universe?” The redhead said in return.

“Yes. Are you ready?” 

“You do know the risks right? If I go down and help you, your Universe will no longer be the primary. Next hopper to come by will technically no longer be able to use your world. They’ll have to go to the Dimension closest to your Universe. Do you know which that’ll be?”

“Yes. Jia’s Dimension is closest to the ‘canon’ future we’ve already figured out. The next hopper will probably be Quinn, right? He does the most info-gathering other than you.”

“Yes. Quinn will probably be the next Info-Hopper to visit. Who will I replace here?”

“Haven't I already established that Hagakure doesn’t exist here? You’ll replace her in class 1-A so you can make sure that the timeline will properly be retained.” 

“Ok, what is your timeline currently like? I want to be able to differentiate between ‘canon’ and reality.”

“All Might is still at his three hours, Izuku is training, In a few days, the entrance exams are coming, sadly Izuku is a bit worse off mentally. Mamadoriya is nice, All For One is not Izuku’s dad, Dabi is Touya, basically everyone is gay, Kaminari is an enby, and… uh… if I find anything else, I’ll text you. Do you have your multiphone?”

“Yes I do. I’ll see you… when I see you.”

“Bye Syl.”

“Bye Eros.”

The redhead went through another teal portal, leaving the winged Celestial to communicate with his disciples. 


	2. The Birb Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a small chat between the disciples of Eros and Sylver. If u can guess who each user is before it says then u get a cookie.

**BIRBGOD:** SO! I have a Hopper friend who will be joining you in a little bit. The timeline is a bit off right now and she’ll help me with that. 

**YellowBirb:** Does she know where my agency is? Or is she going somewhere else?

**ShadowBirb:** I’m a new birb, what's a hopper?

**BIRBGOD:** a hopper is a Celestial who travels worlds and helps us Gods with the sometimes messed up timeline. Currently its a bit off so yeee

**ShadowBirb:** Kk so super powerful god person will be visiting our plane of existence. 

**NotARealBirb:** so is she going to be helping you fix our timeline? I thought that Hoppers could only gather information? And what does that have to do with anything involving us? 

**BIRBGOD:** She has a specific set of powers that make her useful for helping timeline mess-ups. She also has a weakness. When Sylver enters a really magical universe, two things might happen. One, when she enters it, her power is almost completely sapped. Two, the longer that she’s in a dimension she loses her power so that happens quicker in a more magical world, like our own. 

**BIRBGOD:** Last time she was here she started with no powers so that’ll probably be what happens so I’m gonna ask one of you to let her stay with one of you. Nezu, you're the principal, I'm going to ask you to let her stay at the school as well as be in class 1-A this year. 

**NotARealBirb:** she’s welcome to stay at UA for a while until the timeline is back to normal. What does she look like?

**SilverNotBirb:** Eros, you forgot I have access to every W-Chat. 

**SilverNotBirb:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Hi, I’m Sylver, call me Syl. When I enter your world, I’ll probably have silvery blue hair and i’ll be wearing a schoolgirl uniform. My hair will be in a ponytail. 

**SilverNotBirb:** I’ll probably change my height so I’ll look normal. I’ll be around six feet tall. I also have a giant staff, the same height as me, that is a teal blue. It has an orb on the top that has wings that actually move and it weighs a ton. It can float on its own so you’ll have no problem with it. It’s actually one of my Angels. 

**SilverNotBirb:** Oh! I will have teal shoes as well as black tights. The most noticeable feature is my ponytail. I have a hair tie that looks like antennae.

**SilverNotBirb:** I also have a sentient staff that is technically my only disciple. Fun.

**NotARealBirb:** I will be on the lookout for you, Sylver. Will you stay for a long time?

**SilverNotBirb:** Yes, at least a few months. I will have to ask you if I can stay in the incoming class 1-A to make sure that the timeline, which focuses around one of your future students, is fully on track.

**ShadowBirb:** Ooh, I’m trying to get into the future class 1-A this year. Will you be under a name that isn’t Sylver?

**SilverNotBirb:** yes, I’m hoping to use the name of someone if she doesn’t exist in this universe. I’ll use a fake quirk once I get enough power to stay in this dimension. 

**YellowBirb:** **@ShadowBirb** , what’s your name? I want to be able to have you do your internship at my agency. 

**ShadowBirb:** You’re the Pro hero Hawks, right?

**YellowBirb:** That’s me!

**ShadowBirb:** My name is Fumikage Tokoyami! My birth-quirk was a bird mutation, but I was blessed by Eros to have a sentient shadow companion. 

**BIRBGOD:** I only blessed the birds. 

**SilverNotBirb** : Isn’t that quirk favoritism?

**BIRBGOD:** no because only the people who are foretold to have a good future are the ones that I bless, that includes basically anybody but because of me that tends to be birds because of celestial radiation. 

**SilverNotBirb:** I see! Well, this conversation was fun, but i need to head into the dimension ASAP! Cya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I have any formatting errors, I uploaded this on my phone.


End file.
